own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 7
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A7 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Countries that confirmed an entrant or song | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 7, often referred to as OASC #7, is the 7th edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia, following Honeymoon's victory in the 6th edition with their song "Ene bol hair". This is the second time that Mongolia hosts the contest after holding the Own Asiavision Song Contest 1 edition. Venue National Sports Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. It is currently used mostly for football matches and has a capacity 20,000. The Naadam festival, which celebrates Mongolian independence, is held there every July. Currently, the land owned by the stadium company is about 27 hectares, of which the stadium itself takes about 8 hectares of land. The National Sport Stadium in Mongolia will host the 2016 World University Archery Championship. The stadium was established in 1958 by Russian construction in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. Since then, it has not been majorly renovated at any point, although it gets a little painting and touch up once a year. Even though the stadium was built for multi-use such as football, festivals, etc., the only mandatory event is the Naadam festival held on July 11 of each year which commemorates the independence day of 1921. Other events are usually held under a contract except ones that are organized by the government. Location }}Ulaanbaatar or Ulan Bator /ˌuːlɑːn ˈbɑːtər/ (Mongolian: Улаанбаатар, ʊɮɑːŋ.bɑːtʰɑ̆r, Ulaγanbaγatur, literally "Red Hero") is the capital and the largest city of Mongolia. An independent municipality, the city is not part of any province, and its population as of 2014 is over 1.3 million. Located in north central Mongolia, the city lies at an elevation of about 1,310 metres (4,300 ft) in a valley on the Tuul River. It is the cultural, industrial, and financial heart of the country. It is the centre of Mongolia's road network, and is connected by rail to both the Trans-Siberian Railway in Russia and the Chinese railway system. The city was founded in 1639 as a movable (nomadic) Buddhist monastic centre. In 1778, it settled permanently at its present location, the junction of the Tuul and Selbe rivers. Before that, it changed location twenty-eight times, with each location being chosen ceremonially. In the twentieth century, Ulaanbaatar grew into a major manufacturing centre. Ulaanbaatar has been given numerous names in its history. Before 1911, the official name was Ikh Khüree (Mongolian: Их Хүрээ, "Great Settlement") or Daa Khüree (Даа Хүрээ, dà, "great"), or simply Khüree. The Chinese equivalent, Dà kùlún (大庫倫), was rendered into Western languages as "Kulun" or "Kuren. Ulan Bator is located at about 1,350 metres (4,430 ft) above mean sea level, slightly east of the centre of Mongolia on the Tuul River, a subtributary of the Selenge, in a valley at the foot of the mountain Bogd Khan Uul. Bogd Khan Uul is a broad, heavily forested mountain rising 2,250 metres (7,380 ft) to the south of Ulan Bator. It forms the boundary between the steppe zone to the south and the forest-steppe zone to the north. Ulan Bator is divided into nine districts (Düüregs): Baganuur, Bagakhangai, Bayangol, Bayanzürkh, Chingeltei, Khan Uul, Nalaikh, Songino Khairkhan, and Sükhbaatar. Each district is subdivided into Khoroos, of which there are 121. Mainstream tourist guide books usually recommend the Gandan monastery with the large Janraisig statue, the socialist monument complex at Zaisan with its great view over the city, the Bogd Khan's winter palace, Sukhbaatar square and the nearby Choijin Lama monastery. Additionally, Ulan Bator houses numerous museums, two of the most well-known being the Museum of National History and the Museum of Natural History. Popular destinations for day trips are the Terelj national park, the Manzushir monastery ruins on the southern flank of Bogd Khan Uul, and a large equestrian statue of Genghis Khan erected in 2006. Participants 'Returning artists' Results 'Finalists' Scoreboard 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category: Editions